


Unutterable Hell

by Mirai_Sama



Category: Before the Falling - Nixarim, Good Omens (TV), Lightbringer - Nixarim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: Lucifer and Kabadiel have a small argument~With NSFW results ;) ;)
Relationships: Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Unutterable Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a small series of one-shots of the lovely Ineffable Inferno of "Before the Falling" & "Lightbringer" by Nixarim~ 
> 
> And this one is the one that is going to participate on #IneffableInfernoBTFContest
> 
> If you want to read Before The Falling you may enter here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B2Ke5aVFX1z/?igshid=4abhq1790d1m
> 
> And the collection of one-shots is there https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514495/chapters/59181886#workskin

##  **UNUTTERABLE HELL**

Kabadiel smiled at his nebulae, it had come out quite lovely if he does say so himself. And even if it was somehow wrong, he contemplated it proudly. It was beautiful in an ethereal and primaeval way, the faint iridescence of the stardust colouring it in a shimmering palette of blues and purples.

His happiness was short-lived. 

His lovely stars started to snuff out as if the light was being stolen from them. Kabadiel flew as fast as he could to catch the running light, but it was of no use. He contemplated the dark of space were moments before his work gleamed. And he felt his heart sink.

“Oh, come on,” a soft voice came from behind him, making him ball his fist and grimace as he turned to face the darkness, “don’t be that sad… There, they are back,” and with that being said the nebulae lit again, even brighter than before. In front of Kabadiel was a handsome man with pitch-black hair and a charming smile that made his blood boil in anger.

“Lightbringer,” mumbled the angel crossing his arms, “have you come to bother again? I thought you didn’t like your job.”

“Oh, I do love lit up stars and nebulae,” said Lucifer with a wink, “but I don’t like doing it as  _ work _ .”

“And you  _ love _ to ruin my masterpieces,” accused Kabadiel, taking a small star which light was faint and barely visible, “look what you did to this little thing!”

“My bad, I didn’t notice the smaller ones,” Lucifer touched the star and it lit bright, and Kabadiel huffed.

“The smaller ones are equally important!” he said putting it back to its place and looking around worried that several others were dim. Lucifer flew to his side and with a snap, the smaller stars shined brightly.

Kabadiel smiled at the little diamonds in the sky and then looked at the Lightbringer with a deep frown. Lucifer was admiring the nebulae with sparkling eyes, and Kabadiel huffed and averted looks.

“Do you hate me or something?” growled Kabadiel crossing his arms. Lucifer looked at him and smirked.

“Not at all,” he replied as he stared at the redhaired. Kabadiel looked back as if he was going to snap back, but his words died as Lucifer kept talking, “I’m actually quite in love with you, really.”

Kabadiel snorted and laughed humourlessly, “as if.”

“I am,” insisted the dark-haired, cupping the Starmaker’s cheek with his hand, “you are so curious and talented… And handsome.”

“I’m not falling for that again, Lucifer,” Kabadiel slapped his hand away, his frown deepening. “I had enough problems because of your stupid apple.”

“You knew the risks,” replied Lucifer grimacing.

“They were going to strip me from this!” Kabadiel gestured at the nebulae, “they were going to take the ‘Starmaker’ away.”

“I wouldn’t have allowed that,” Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn’t heard anything about that.

“Really?” Kabadiel seemed to get angrier by the minute, “Then where were you when Archangel Fucking Gabriel came to do so!?” the red-haired jabbed his finger on Lucifer chest, “I’ll tell you where you were, partying with the others on the Morning Star, with your  _ other lovers _ .”

“I wasn’t with no ‘other lovers’,” growled Lucifer, slapping Kabadiel’s hand away. His eyes were full of anger and worry.

“Now you are telling me that you didn’t take them there with your empty promises of love!” 

“I never made an empty promise of love!”

“You did to me!” Kabadiel crossed Lucifer’s face, as tears started to moist his eyes, “You promised to be there! AND WHEN I DOUBTED YOU THREW ME AWAY!”

“I DIDN’T THROW YOU AWAY! YOU PREFERRED THAT… PRINCIPALITY THAT HAS BEEN SELLING YOU TO THE ARCHANGELS!”

“LET AZIRAPHAEL OUT OF THIS! HE IS NOT AT FAULT THAT YOU ARE A SELFISH BASTARD!”

“I’M NOT SELFISH! I GAVE YOU FREEDOM TO THINK BY YOURSELF!”

“AND WHEN I STARTED TO DO SO YOU TURNED ON ME AS THEY DID! AS  _ SHE _ DID!”

Lucifer was lost at words. He had really done the same  _ She _ did to them? No, there was no way. He hadn’t punished Kabadiel, was he an idiot?

“Did you really think that  _ I  _ would do the same as  _ Her _ ?” his anger was getting out of control, and the guilty look on Kabadiel face didn’t ease it out.

“Y-yes,” Kabadiel said trying to look determined, Lucifer took him from the hair and yanked it so he was kneeling before him.

“ _ Really? _ ” Lucifer insisted, and Kabadiel growled at him. “Then, if we are that similar, then I should  _ punish  _ you, as  _ She _ does. How about that?”

“Are you going to punish me, then?” spat Kabadiel with anger taking Lucifer by the robe and yanking him down. “You’ll be just like them.”

“I AM NOT!”

“You are! You would punish anyone that doesn’t follow you! You claim to have given us free will, but you just changed our chains! You don’t care about anyone else but you! You are not better than  _ HER! _ ”

Lucifer took him from the front of his robe and pushed him against a wall, strong enough to make it crack behind Kabadiel. 

“I AM NOT LIKE  _ HER _ !” Lucifer gritted his teeth, as his hands fisted the clothes of the redhead, pushing him further against the wall.

“You hurt me because it’s true,” spat Kabadiel with a cruel smile, incapable to escape the strong grip, “You never wanted to help us…”

“SHUT UP!”

“All you cared was you, having people to make YOU feel accepted,”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Lucifer was starting to lose his temper, as Kabadiel’s eyes filled with tears and anger poured from his lips. The redhead tried again to free himself, but the dark-haired just pushed him again.

“YOU USED US TO MAKE A PLACE WHERE  _ YOU  _ BELONGED, BUT YOU NEVER CARE IF WE BELONGED THERE!”

“LIES!”

“YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT US! YOU WERE THE ONE TO LIED TO US!… You lied to me!”

“I NEVER LIED TO YOU”

“You used me and threw me away, discarded me as if I was some experiment gone bad!”

“I DIDN’T DISCARDED YOU!”

“You left me behind, on their hands! They could have…”

Kabadiel words died on Lucifer’s lips, as he crashed them together, to make him stop. It was all a lie, he wasn’t like them. Kabadiel pulled back.

“What?” the redhead looked at him bewildered.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen to me," Lucifer uttered the orders before claiming the redhead’s lips again. An order that sounded almost like a plea.

"I care about you, big idiot... "Kabadiel interrupted him with an eager kiss. He was responding his heated kiss, and Lucifer smirked at the thought that the Starmaker had missed him as much as him.

Maybe that was why he was so confused by Kabadiel next words.

“You are the worst,” he said breathily over his lips, his hands tugging at the robes to take them off.

“What?” Lucifer tried to get away from him, and Kabadiel yanked him closer.

“Oh no, you are not leaving me now,” Kabadiel eyes were full of rage and desire, and that was a first for Lucifer, a first he wasn’t sure he wanted to live. “Strip, now!”

“What?” Lucifer wasn’t quite sure what was happening.

“You are going to take me, NOW!” but Kabadiel sounded angry enough to kill somebody and he definitely didn’t want to be the one killed. So Lucifer started to undress and kissed him. Kabadiel started to ravage his lips and he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Hard, demanding, strong. Yes. Yes, he would be happy to oblige.

Lucifer tore Kabadiel’s robe as they kept kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance as they fell down, their hands roaming their bodies, clawing and exploring. A soft gasp broke the kiss as Lucifer took both their members in his hand. 

“Don’t you dare,” growled the redhead, and Lucifer started moving his hand up and down. Kabadiel trembled and clawed his shoulders, “Lucifer!”

Lucifer bit down the other angel’s lips as his free hand grabbed the soft and round ass, “at MY time, Kabadiel.”

Kabadiel growled between pants, before taking Lucifer’s hand and started to stroke faster their shafts. Lucifer stifled a laugh and captured the redhead's lips in a savage and heated kiss. Lucifer released their cocks to yank Kabadiel’s hair, and bite down his neck, hard. 

Kabadiel moaned as Lucifer made him spread his legs and, without a moment of doubt, penetrated him. Lucifer hissed as Kabadiel’s nails scratched his back, drawing some drops of blood. Kabadiel arched his back, gasping for air, as the dark-haired started to pound him hard. 

“OH YES!” cried Kabadiel, locking his legs around the dark-haired’s hips, and trembling as he was ravaged.

“You are enjoying your punishment too much,” mocked Lucifer, thrusting hard and holding down the redhead’s hip to impose his rhythm.

“SHUT UP AND FUCK ME HARDER!” snapped the red-haired scratching Lucifer’s chest. The small crimson drops tainted the Lightbringer’s creamy skin, as Kabadiel ran his hand down, to take his erection and start stroking it at the same pace Lucifer was plunging him.

“As you wish, my Starmaker,” purred Lucifer, taking his cock from him. Kabadiel whined at the lost, but the Lightbringer didn’t give him time to say anything. He took the red-haired’s legs and turn him. “I’ll make you see stars.”

Kabadiel turned his head to give him a snarky reply, but all that came out was a high-pitched moan as Lucifer entered him hard. 

“You’ve been bad, Kabadiel,” whispered Lucifer, delivering a sharp slap on the round and soft ass he was fucking. Kabadiel panted and moaned, trembling at the raw pleasure that washed over him as waves at every deep thrust. Lucifer roamed his hand up to his Starmaker’s back and entangled his fingers with the red strands of hair to yank him back and stole a fervid kiss. Then his hand released the red hair and made his way to the long and soft neck making the redhead arch his back. “I shall punish you more.”

“L-lucifer,” Kabadiel voice came out strangled, as he fought to breathe. His vision was starting to go white as his body was marked and ravaged by the Lightbringer. “I’m... sorry…”

Lucifer stopped suddenly. He didn’t know he needed to hear those words until the redhead whispered them. He loosened his grip over Kabadiel’s throat just a little, and biting his earlobe asked: “Why are you sorry, Starmaker?”

“F-for making you angry,” Kabadiel’s raspy voice was clear evidence that Lucifer had hurt him. It felt made Lucifer felt good and guilty in equal parts.

“You know why I got angry,” it was an affirmation, a statement. Lucifer wanted the redhead to apologise properly for saying such lies.

“I… I don’t think you are… Like  _ Her _ ,” Kabadiel’s eyes were filled with tears, “but you left me… Because I doubted.”

“I left you because you needed space to think,” Lucifer steeled his gaze, scraping his nails against the soft skin of the Starmaker, “I left you so I won’t force my ideas onto you.”

“But… I like when you force yourself into me,” a small pout and a pair of half-lidded eyes made Lucifer huff.

“Not the time,” grunted the Lightbringer, biting hard the neck of Kabadiel, leaving a red telltale mark behind. 

“I’m sorry… Really,” Kabadiel whispered, almost pleading, “Please… Don’t leave me again…”

“I won’t,” Lucifer smiled, nuzzling Kabadiel’s cheek, “you are  _ my  _ Starmaker.”

“Only yours,” agreed Kabadiel smiling too.

“How cute,” Lucifer kissed softly his red and swollen lips, “you deserve a treat.”

Kabadiel frowned for a moment and then gasped as Lucifer’s hand caressed his chest and abdomen, before stroking his hard and throbbing cock.

“Lucifer…” moaned softly the redhead, as the dark-haired started to nibble and kiss his neck, moving hips, thrusting at the same pace he stroke him.

“Kabadiel,” panted Lucifer, “come for me, babe.”

Kabadiel was happy to oblige — not that he could have lasted more time— and came hard, as the waves of pleasure built by the long-denied orgasm quaked through him in intense rapture. Kabadiel cried at top of his lungs as the rapture left his mind blank, unable to think but to feel how Lucifer thrust deep into him and exploded, filling him with his hot thick seed. 

“My Starmaker,” repeated Lucifer, hugging him as they collapsed after the intense climax.

“Only yours, Lightbringer.”

**_~The End~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a lot to decide which one to post as THE one for the contest, and finally was my beta who choose xD


End file.
